


lost in the night

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto already confessed multiple times, Love Confessions, M/M, and that's the story, they were just for practice tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: “I’m going to tell Keiji,” Koutarou said with a newfound determination in his eyes. “If we win this game, I’ll tell him I love him.”D1: ConfessionsBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	lost in the night

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been beta-read. i just ,, die like a brave soldier i am

“I like you,” a familiar cheery voice came up behind him.

Akaashi Keiji blushed.  _ “I should be used to this,” _ he thought.

His best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, had been doing this for three weeks now. The first time he did, Keiji was caught off guard. Who wouldn’t be? Keiji could not deny the fact that he is in love with him.

“That was too sudden,” Keiji pointed out.

But also, he wasn’t sure if the spiky white-gray haired felt the same.

Koutarou sighed. “How do you even know these things?”

“I read books, Kou. I’m a literature major after all.”

His companion looked deep in thought.

“Well, how would you confess anyway?”

Keiji was taken aback. This was the first time Koutarou asked. Over three weeks of  _ practicing _ to confess, it was the first time he wanted to know his opinion.

“If it were me, I would probably do it somewhere memorable,” the lad said, putting the book he was reading down.

“Or, I could look at him straight in the eye and cup his face like this.”

He was doing it as he said those words to Koutarou. He took a deep breath while looking at his golden eyes and said, “I like you.”

~ # ~

Bokuto Koutarou could not sleep. He kept on thrashing in his bed.

_ Did he mean it? Was it real? Does Agkaashi like me? _ These were the thoughts running through his head. Not to mention, he could not stop himself from thinking about Keiji’s eyes.

It held too much. There were a lot of emotions showing through his eyes as he said those words.

Frustrated, Koutarou kicked his leg to help himself up.

“Oi, what the hell Bokkun,” his roommate, Atsumu Miya, reprimanded.

They were sharing a bunk bed and Atsumu was occupying the top one. Koutarou’s thrashing was keeping him from going to sleep.

“Get off yer bed if ye can’t sleep. Yer bugging the hell out of me.”

“Tsumtsum,” he whispered which made Atsumu lay back on his elbow looking down at his troubled friend who was now sitting on his bed with feet dangling on the side.

“Did ya finally get yer head off yer ass?” he teasingly asked. “I told ya, just tell him yer damn feelings.”

The spiky-haired lad groaned. He knows he should, but it just scares the hell out of him to confess.

“It’s been three weeks since ye started telling him how ye feel. When are ye going to finally tell him it’s not for anyone else?”

~ # ~

Keiji sighed looking at the number of papers that were due for rechecking. As the Editor-in-Chief of the school paper, the articles started piling as soon as the deadline to submit it to the publisher drew close.

“Coffee?” Akinori Konoha, a friend of his and also his roommate, asked while laying down a cup in front of him.

“Thanks,” he muttered, turning his chair around to face his friend.

“How’s Bokuto’s confession practices going?”

“It’s been almost a month since he started.”

“You do realize he was actually saying it for you, right?” Konoha remarked. “When are you going to put yourselves out of misery?”

“Until he actually means it.”

“Or you could just tell him how  _ you  _ feel.”

Keiji momentarily smiled before drinking his cup. “I just did.”

He turned his chair facing his desk when abruptly, he was twisted back facing his shocked friend.

“Y…you did – what?”

Keiji laughed at his friend’s reaction. “I don’t know if he knows I meant it though.

~ # ~

“Here ya go, Bokkun!” Atsumu exclaimed, tossing the ball for the wing spiker.

“Bokuto!” one of their teammates called.

Koutarou did  _ not _ jump – which, in itself was unusual – and that made the ball hit square on his head. Just like their teammate Hinata Shoyo, he was always so keen on spiking whenever someone would set for him.

“Oy, we have a match to win tomorrow!” Atsumu chided. “Get yer head in the game will ya?”

No one could tell what was going on inside Koutarou’s mind at that very moment. Before training ended, he managed to hit some tosses, though even he could tell it wasn’t satisfactory.

“A’right, it’s either ya tell me or I won’t be setting balls yer way tomorrow,” Atsumu said as soon as they reached their room. “What is it?”

“How do you tell your best friend you love him?” Koutarou whispered, but his friend heard it.

“Yer asking the wrong person, Bokkun,” the setter replied, shaking his head. “If ya haven’t noticed, I fail at that category too.”

Koutarou sighed.

“Wasn’t that the point of yer confessions?”

“Yeah, but he knows they were practices for someone else. And knowing Keiji he must think they are. And I haven’t really decided how to tell him then. What if he thinks the real confession is a practice too? Or worse, what if he rejects me? Isn’t that scary? Should I abort the plan? Ugh, it’s so hard. The moment I realized I liked him I straight up just told him about it and then backed away and told him it was just a practice and now I…”

“Wait up, wait up!” Atsumu cut him off. “Yer thinking too much ‘bout this. It’s not like yer stopping even he tells ya no. And ya just said, Akaashi-kun surely understood what ya meant the moment ya said it the ‘irst time.”

“Oh,” his shoulders dropped, dragging his feet towards the bed and lazily plopped on it. “He must think I’m an idiot then!”

“Again, yer thinking too much ‘bout this. It’s ‘Kaashi-kun we’re talking ‘bout,” Atsumu mused. “E’ery one can see yer in love with each other.”

~ # ~

It was game day. At the same time, later today Keiji will be back from his week-long competition.

“Hit my tosses, will ya, Bokkun?” Atsumu reminded his friend.

“I’m going to tell Keiji,” Koutarou said with a newfound determination in his eyes. “If we win this game, I’ll tell him I love him.”

“That’s a hard gamble, Bokuto-san,” Shoyo said, hearing his senior’s declaration as he looked at their opponents. “But I’m so pumped up right now! I’ll make sure you confess to Akaashi-san tonight!”

~ # ~

There was a wall of blockers on the other side.

Their opponents were already on their match point. They only needed one more to prolong the game and make it a deuce.

“Bokkun!” Atsumu called, tossing the ball to his direction.

He wanted to win this so bad. From the spiker’s line of sight, he was sure they were ready for his line shots and were prepared for his crosses.

“Eh, that’s a tough call for Bo,” Akinori commented.

As soon as they arrived, Keiji and him went straight to the gymnasium to watch the game.

“What are you going to do, Kou,” Keiji said, intertwining his hands together as if saying a silent prayer.

“Rebound!” Koutarou shouted as he swung his hand lightly only enough for the ball to bounce back on their court. “One more!”

Atsumu was having the field day. The spikers were doing the synchronized attack, ready to hit the ball he sends their way.

Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t one to make declarations like that. Somehow, telling the team about it before the game enhanced the team’s motivation to win against their rival university.

“A’right, here ya go,” Atsumu calmly said, tossing the ball.

~ # ~

“That was intense!” Akinori exclaimed, stretching his legs as he stood up. “I’ll be going ahead, yeah?”

Keiji smiled. “Alright.”

“Tell him he did great for me, will you?” he said, waving his hand goodbye.

_ “He did more than just great,” _ Keiji thought.  _ “I know he did his best tonight.” _

Keiji waited for Koutarou in the lobby. He turned his head sideways when he heard the familiar accent of Miya Atsumu.

“Beat ‘im up for me, will ya?” Atsumu said, pushing Koutarou towards Keiji. “Stop sulking, Bokkun!”

With that, the setter left them on their own, going towards their other teammates who were looking at Bokuto with worried eyes.

_“No, wait.”_ Keiji thought as he looked at his pouting best friend. _“Don’t tell me he…”_

“Akamshi,” Koutarou groaned, dropping his head on Keiji’s shoulders. “I couldn’t get the ball up with my hands.”

Keiji patted his back. “Hey, you want to go somewhere?”

“Grilled meat?” the setter said, meeting gunmetal blue eyes with his hopeful golden ones.

Laughing, Keiji said, “Grilled meat it is.”

~ # ~

For them, eating was a therapy. Whenever one had a bad day, or felt like the other did not perform their best on something, asking if one wants to go somewhere was a code for what food they should eat. Their moods would instantly turn a hundred and eighty after eating, but for some reason, Koutarou was still sulking even after they had just left the restaurant.

“Kou, are you okay?” Keiji asked.

He wore his bag on his head like a headband, casually kicking rocks while walking back to the university dorms.

“Koutarou?” Keiji asked, halting in front of his best friend who had been looking down throughout the entire journey back.

“Hm?” the spiky-haired said, looking at their surroundings when he noticed Keiji had stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?” Keiji asked.  _ “Look at me, Koutarou.” _

“Nothing,” he murmured, still avoiding his friend’s gaze.

“Do you want to stop by somewhere?” he said, already knowing something  _ was _ indeed bothering his best friend.

Without saying anything, Koutarou nodded and Keiji led him to the playground near their university.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Keiji asked, sitting on one of the swings as Koutarou laid on the slide looking up the stars.

Koutarou looked at his direction and opened his mouth, about to say something, but he closed it again and shook his head. Thankfully, the waxing moon was bright enough for Keiji to see his reaction.

With a sigh, Keiji stood up from the swing and went to lay down on the empty metal slide next to Koutarou. Like his best friend, he looked up at the sky and started mentally counting the stars to prevent himself from having intrusive thoughts at that moment.

_ “Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven…” _

“I like you.”

_ “… What?” _

His mind suddenly forgot the next number after that.

_ “Oh, right. Practicing,” _ Keiji thought.

“That was perfect, Kou,” he said, sheepishly smiling. “I think you’re now ready to confess to your crush.”

_ “I knew it,” _ Koutarou thought.

“Keiji, I…uh…actually…”

_ “Get it together, Koutarou!” _

He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of his own heart beating fast in the dead of the night.

Taking a deep breath, he let it all out. “I  _ really _ like you. I don’t know when it started but as soon as I realized I am in love with you I couldn’t get it off my head. Being with you is always like the first time I successfully spiked a line shot. I began noticing my surroundings more. I become consciously aware of everything you do. Like how you turn your head partly sideways when you laugh, or when your eyebrows would momentarily crease whenever you can’t think of something to say. I really,  _ like really, really _ like you.”

At the end of his short monologue, Koutarou said, “I won the match for you… though the team did most of the saving because they knew I was going to confess tonight. And I felt guilty because I was dedicating the game for you and I couldn’t even save the last ball with my own hands.”

Silence.

“It’s okay if you reject me. I mean, it’s obviously more okay to accept me. But, if you do reject me, I’ll try again until you tell me enough. I just want to shower you with my love starting now.”

Silence.

Keiji sighed. “Kou, that was a beautiful confession.”

Koutarou looked sideways towards his best friend.  _ “Can I rewind what I just said? I completely forgot.” _

“But,” Keiji started, looking at his best friend who, he realized, was also staring at him. “I suggest you change the bits at the end. Don’t outright tell them it’s okay to reject you…”

_ “What?” _ Koutarou stopped listening to what Keiji was saying midway.  _ “Where… huh? Akgaashi didn’t get it? Koutarou, you’re so bad at this. Can I just kiss him so that he knows it’s for him? No, don’t do it without his consent. How do I shut him up? I can’t hear a word he’s saying. Why didn’t he get it? I thought we were already having a moment. Was that it? Should I try again? Should I tell him I like him again? What do I do…” _

The spiker’s train of thoughts were cut short when he heard Keiji laugh.

Koutarou had a shocked expression plastered all over his face when he started giving him tips on how he should end his confession. Keiji knew he had already zoned out by the time he processed what he meant. This was why he still kept going on, amused by his best friend who was obviously thinking hard.

Since he knew Koutarou was no longer listening, he kept “blah, blah, blah” and started reciting the university’s vision-mission just to see how he would react. It was evident the spiky-haired was thinking about kissing him because he kept looking intently on his lips. Keiji was actually already preparing himself for it, daring him to make the first move but the obvious backing away thoughts were displayed all over Koutarou’s face and that made Keiji laugh.

There was just something about the built athlete’s pouting and internal scolding face that made him crack the obliviousness act. This made Koutarou come back to reality and look at Keiji worried.

“Keiji, are you okay?” he asked, looking for something that could help him calm Keiji down as he was already clutching his stomach from laughing.

“I’m okay, Kou,” Keiji managed to reply in between laughs.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down looking up at the sky then back at his friend who was relieved to hear he was fine.

“Oh, I thought something happened to you,” Koutarou said, gazing at the stars.

The light from the night sky reflected on Koutarou’s golden ones.

_ “A star looking at stars.” _

“Koutarou,” Keiji called which made him turn his head sideways towards his direction.

“Hm?”

“What do you think of the moon tonight?”

_ “Weird,”  _ Koutarou thought, looking up

“The moon looks incomplete. Is that the waning… no, we haven’t had the full moon yet so that must be the one before that. It looks imperfect.”

Keiji sent his best friend a smile. “But don’t you think it’s imperfection is all the reason you need to be able to say it’s beautiful? Everybody likes the full moon, but it’s impossible for us to always have it. Are things only beautiful because they are complete? I don’t think so. I think the moon will always be beautiful no matter what phase it’s in, don’t you think?” he said gazing at Koutarou who has yet noticed what he actually meant by it.

Koutarou thought hard, processing what his friend said.

“The moon  _ is _ beautiful, isn’t it?” Keiji asked while his eyes were fixed on Koutarou’s golden ones.

It took a while for Koutarou to answer. Lost in gunmetal blue eyes wearing the same expression he has, he felt warm even in the cold night.

“Your eyes look like the night sky,” he blurted.

This made Keiji smile. “Then, will you make sure these eyes never lose their light?”

Koutarou leaned closer, kissed Keiji’s forehead and excitedly replied, “I do.”

The latter chuckled. “Kou, that’s not how you answer the question.”

“Eh, it’s not?” the golden-eyed mused, standing up from the slide and offered his hand for Keiji to take.

The writer took his hand only to be wrapped in the wing spiker’s embrace.

“We still have a few more years to answer that question,” Keiji said, hugging him back.

“I love you, Keiji,” Koutarou whispered, hugging him tighter.

_ Finally. _

“I love you, Koutarou,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> jjashdjahsjda i've been waiting for this week for two months and it's finally here !!
> 
> thank you for reading. i hope you liked it! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


End file.
